


During The Storm

by Eryis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayer Headcanon, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Kitchen Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryis/pseuds/Eryis
Summary: During a week away from Fairy Tail, Laxus finds himself enraptured by a storm. After Freed mentions his previous opinions of storms, Laxus begins to make comparisons between the mage and his element. Soon, the couple find themselves making love during the storm.





	During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the art by tumblr user @peoniespoppiesandowlsohmy which was commissioned by @furidojaustin. You can look at it here (its NSFW, so be warned): http://peoniespoppiesandowlsohmy.tumblr.com/post/164472400399/nsfw-fraxus-commission-for-furidojasutin-art

****

****Freed closed the bedroom softly, turning around and walking carefully down the hallway. Wearing only a pair of brown sweat-pants, he was on the hunt for his fiancé who had snuck out of their bedroom while he brushed his teeth. He didn't know the reason for his lover's behaviours, and didn't particularly care. He was getting tired and the pair had decided to spend as much time as they could together this week, including sleeping at the same time.

The pair weren't in their shared home in Magnolia. They'd decided to take a week's break from missions and the guild, so were at the Raijinshuu's other home in Hargeon. It was a modern, cliffside house that Laxus had brought during his exile. He had got it cheap because it was a wreck, but the dragon slayer had used his newly found spare time to fix it up and make it a luxury holiday home. Freed had later found out that Laxus also used the construction work as a way to distract himself from the issues of his exile.

Bare feet gently tapping on the hardwood floors, Freed soon found Laxus. He was in the open plan kitchen, wearing only black sweat pants and leaning on the wooden table, looking out the windows that oversaw the coast.

"Hey," Freed spoke softly, walking over to the table.

Laxus seemed to snap out of a trance, obviously not having heard or smelt the other man approach. It made sense, of course. Outside, the rain was slamming down to the ground, wind attacking the leaves on every tree, thunder roaring loudly and lighting illuminating the sky. Because of this, the large expanse of see beside the house was thrashing and churning, creating a beautifully chaotic scene that had the dragon-slayer enraptured.

"Hey," Laxus said quietly, looking towards Freed as he leant on the table beside him. "Sorry, we can go back to bed if you wanna."

"No, I just wondered where you were."

Freed looked out and watched the storm unfold beside Laxus, silently wondering if this view of the storm was partly responsible for Laxus buying this house. The rune mage wasn't sure if it had any correlation with his magic, but Laxus had always liked storms and loved watching them. Since meeting the other man, Freed had grown to appreciate them more also. Hargeon was known for its storm season and this house would give anyone a front row seat to them.

He also had to wonder if Laxus' mental state at time of exile had caused him to buy the house. He had brought somewhere broken and can could be dominated by destruction and chaos at any moment, but was working to make it something better than anyone thought it could be. Freed suspected that, perhaps subconsciously, Laxus saw aspects of himself in the house and wanted to improve them both at the same time. Or maybe Freed was overthinking thigs.

"You never get to see a good storm in Magnolia," Laxus mused aloud. "You only really get rain, not something good like this. Looks beautiful, doesn't it."

"It does." Freed said as lightning struck the sea, illuminating the dark room with its light. "More so with the sea."

"Yeah, really does," Laxus grinned slightly, looking to the side. His grin widened when he caught his handsome fiancé being lit up by the lightning. "That's why I came out here, can't see the ocean from the bedroom and I didn't wanna miss the opportunity."

"I assumed as much."

Freed pulled out a cushioned stool, sitting beside Laxus to show he both didn't want to rush Laxus and also wanted to enjoy the view without him. He smiled when he noticed Laxus shuffle closer to him, the blondes bare arm lightly touching his own. He smiled, enjoying the sound of thunder cracking the sky and the waves slamming against the cliffside.

The two men remained silent, appreciating the natural chaos of the storm. Occasionally, under the brightness of the lightning, they would glance at each other and appreciate the sight of their lovers as they were illuminated by the natural light. It bounced off their muscular forms, highlighting their beauty. Neither knew why, but the sight of their partners in the lightning seemed different than normal, the brightness seemingly emphasizing every positive part of each other's appearance more than anything else.

"I used to hate thunderstorms," Freed spoke after a moment, Laxus looking down at him with curiosity. "I wasn't scared of them. I just saw them as a distraction and an inconvenience."

"What changed your mind?"

"You, I suppose," Freed smiled slightly. "It's hard to see something as beautiful as lightning on such a regular basis and not realise the appeal. And given that, at least most of the time, lightning won't occur without a storm, you begin to appreciate the entire thing. I suppose I should thank you."

Laxus chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around Freed's bare shoulders, planting a kiss on the side of his head before looking back to the storm harassing the sea. He kept his arm around Freed, knowing that the rune mage would have removed it if he was uncomfortable. They fell into silence again, Laxus allowing his mind to wonder as three strikes of lightning slammed down in quick succession.

"Kinda shocks me," Laxus mumbled. "I think you have a lot in common with lightning. You're pretty similar."

Pulling out the stool beside Freed, Laxus sat down and turned partially towards the other man so he could look at him but also continue to watch the storm. Freed did the same, slightly raising his eyebrow in confusion as to how he and Laxus' signature element were similar.

"There's quite a few ways, really." Laxus began, smiling softly. "Like, there's all the physical stuff. You're both pretty damn powerful when you wanna be, ruthless when you need to be as well. You can both be quick as hell, as well. And you're both damn beautiful, 'specially when its dark out."

"I doubt I look as good as lightning in the nights sky." Freed chuckled.

"Agree to disagree." Laxus grinned, before smiling softly again. "But, there's this emotional stuff you both do as well."

"Emotional stuff?

With a small sigh at realising what he had said, Laxus turned fully to face Freed. He grabbed the smaller man's hand gently, sitting in silence as he thought through what he was going to say. The sound of the thunder soothed him and let him clear his thoughts.

"Okay, this might sound insane, so don't judge me if it does," Laxus warned, Freed smiling softly to comfort him. "So, there's this kinda feeling I get when there's a lightning storm like this and, since we got, y'know, intimate, it happens around you. I don't really know how to explain what it is though, it's like an emotion, only it's not. Like, its physical, I can feel it not just experience it, I guess. I don't know how to explain this to someone who doesn't have it.

"Like, you know when see something really disgusting or shockin' and you get that weird thing in your stomach. Like there's a ball of pain there, but its sad pain. It's kinda like that, but it's not a bad feeling. It's a positive feeling and it's all around my body, not just in my stomach."

Freed smiled at Laxus, soothed by the rumbling thunder and the gently stroking of Laxus thumb whipping up and down the palm of his hand. The rune mage didn't speak yet, knowing Laxus had more to say.

"The feelings kinda like- so you know when you're reading a novel or whatever and it says some place 'feels like home' and you don't actually know what home feels like, but you do. You know they're talking about something safe and loyal and familiar and just, y'know, nice. I really get that, only its physical, like a warmth in my blood or something. I get that when I'm in a thunderstorm. And you, I guess." Laxus blushed slightly.

"And this has happened since we started dating?" Freed questioned.

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "Kinda. I got it before with you, but I had that with everyone in Fairy Tail. Before, it was like a tingly thing, only soft. But now, when I'm around you, it's warmer and, well, feels more like home."

Again, a cascade of lightning lit up the darkness of the sky and the kitchen both men were sitting in. In the elongated brightness, Freed could clearly see the small flush of red on the other man's cheeks. The yellow light illuminated the dragon slayers angular jawline, sharp blue eyes and jagged scar. To Freed, Laxus looked the most handsome in the lightning. And after what he had just admitted to Freed, he couldn't help but lean forward and tilt down the man's sharp chin.

The kiss was slow, Laxus standing up from the stool to get closer to his fiancé. The soft sounds of their lips clasping were undercut by the low grumbling of the thunder. Both men had their eyes open, occasionally seeing each other when another bolt of lightning struck the stormy sea.

Freed stood up soon after Laxus, bringing his hand up and placing it on the back of Laxus' neck, carefully bringing his dragon slayer closer. He introduces his tongue into the kiss, Laxus following suit as he wrapped his own arms around Freed's waist. The rune mage allowed himself to press his bare torso against Laxus', his hand sliding down the man's neck and onto his strong upper bicep. He left it there, closing his eyes and allowing himself to fully enjoy the sensual experience.

Carefully, Laxus began to nibble on Freed's lower lip as the kiss deepened. The larger man pulled Freed closer, also closing his own eyes and enjoying the feeling of the muscular man against his body.

At the sudden biting, Freed smiled further into the kiss. The hand resting on Laxus' bicep slid further down the blonde's body, resting on his lower back and gently pushing their hips together. Fighting back a grin by focusing on the kiss, Freed slowly began to gyrate his hips slightly, knowing that Laxus would soon begin to feel the effect through his thin, black sweat-pants.

A soon moan of appreciation left the blonde's lips as the kiss became more heated. Much to Laxus' displeasure, Freed didn't speed up either the kiss or the rocking of his hips. He moaned again, not amused when he could feel Freed smirk into the kiss.

Slowly, Freed slid both hands onto Laxus' hips. He carefully manoeuvred Laxus so he was pushed up against the table, keeping him in place as Freed deepened the kiss but stopped the slow moving of his hips. Laxus moaned in need, trying to pull Freed closer than he already was to get more contact with his fiancé.

Apparently, this wasn't enough for the dragon slayer. He removed his hands from around Freed's waist and slowly began to run them over the muscular mages chest, the kiss getting more erratic and hungry. When another strike of lightning struck again, Laxus could see Freed's eyes were just as lust filled as his own. Encouraged by this, Laxus slid one hand down to Freed's ass and began to squeeze it hungrily. His eyes widened slightly when Freed's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"I believe it was I who was leading this." Freed spoke in a deep, slightly croaky voice. It sent a shiver down Laux' spine, which only worsened when Freed leant forward and whispered into his ear. "And I intend to keep it that way."

Frozen in place, Laxus could do nothing as Freed began to roam his hands over the muscular blondes chest and stomach, still pinning him with his hips. Slowly, Freed's hands trailed further and further down until they reached the hem of Laxus' sweatpants. The rune mage looked up at Laxus, smirking at him to further torment him.

The blonde looked down at his fiancé in desperation. The tent in his sweatpants were a testament to the effect Freed's actions had on him. the fact his lover's hands were so close to his throbbing erection and yet showed no sign of touching it was torture. He considered voicing his complaints to Freed, but knew that would just spur Freed on to further torment. Laxus' breath hitched in his throat when Freed's fingertips slipped beneath the waistband, only to retreat a moment later and slide up his body and back up to his neck.

To think, after so long this man could still affect him so easily.

Freed had now brought Laxus' face down towards his again, this time kissing along his jawline quickly before placing his lips on the man's neck. He began to slowly suck and bite on the sensitive skin, knowing not to leave a mark but wanting to get Laxus wondering if he had. It worked.

Despite this, Laxus gave Freed full access to his neck to do as he pleased. If Freed left a mark, they had a full week for it to disappear, Laxus was too caught up in the moment to care. He had moved his hands back to Freed's waist' pulling him as close as he could. He groaned loudly, feeling Freed's own erection gently pushed up against his leg.

The rune mage's smirk grew when he heard his fiancé's groan, deciding to place his hand on the mans toned stomach and push him further against the table while also feeling the other man's strong abs. With a small chuckle, he scratched the man's stomach and relished in the sharp hiss that slipped through Laxus' clenched teeth.

Deciding that he had played with his fiancé for too long, Freed's hand quickly slid downwards and slipped beneath the waistband and took hold of the man's throbbing erection. Lightning struck the ground the moment Freed began to pump his cock, granting the rune-mage the sight of the blonde half lidded with split lips of appreciation. He was breathing slowly, supporting himself up on the table behind him with both hands.

Freed continued his treatment on the other man's collar bone, pressing his thumb down at the head of his cock as he carefully pumped it. He made sure to keep each pump of his hand at a slow, consistent pace. He relished in the needy groans Laxus was trying to hide.

"Hurry up." Laxus practically moaned.

"Oh, we both know that won't work." Freed grinned, removing his hand from Laxus' sweatpants. "Although, after what you said, perhaps I should treat you."

Laxus groaned loudly at the sudden loss of contact, eyes widening when Freed quickly pulled down his pants and quickly dropped to his knees. He looked down at his fiancé with baited breath as he grabbed the base of his dick gently and carefully licked the underside, shying just short of the quivering, sensitive head that had begun to leak with pre-cum.

The thunder god's eyes closed in pleasure and he let out a low grumble of pleasure, matching pitch with the thunderous weather. His eyes shot open and pupils dilated when Freed leant forward took his member into his mouth, teasingly flicking at the head with his tongue. To further torture his fiancé, he looked directly at him and forced eye contact; knowing that Laxus enjoyed it when he did this.

Seemingly reflecting the feelings of the mage, a barrage of lightning slammed down into the ocean and tore apart the clouds, illuminating the sky and brightening up the room. Laxus gulped when he saw Freed looking up at him, the light bouncing off his angular face as he toyed with his cock. He brought his hand down and placed them on his cheeks gently.

"Damn you're good," He groaned again, mouth dropping slightly when he felt his lovers tongue swirl around the slit of his member.

Slowly pulling Freed off of his cock, Laxus leant down and initiated another hungry kiss, pulling Freed upwards by his waist. The kiss was passionate, fast paced and reflected the lust between both men. It was Laxus' turn to slide his hand into the other man's nightwear, pumping his cock with the same vigour and urgency as their kiss. He felt Freed's groan vibrating into his mouth. The rune mage gasped when Laxus pulled back his foreskin and kept it there, the feeling of his unprotected cock sliding against his fiancé's palm driving him insane.

Continuing the rough treatment on Freed's cock, Laxus broke the kiss and placed their foreheads together, a thin layer of sweat clinging to both men. They were both panting as they caught their breath, Laxus grinning at the look of pleasure on Freed's face. He chuckled at the needy expression that formed when Laxus removed his hand.

"Fuck me." The slayer panted, grinning. "Right now."

A moment later, Laxus found himself turned around with his hips pressed against the table. He could feel Freed's hard dick pressing against his leg as the other man kissed the back of his neck. Lightning struck again, giving Freed the sight of his fiancé supporting himself on the table with his forearms. In the reflection on the window, he could see his lover's jaw clenched in anticipation.

Without waiting another second, Freed pulled down his sweatpants slight and slowly placed his throbbing cock between Laxus' toned ass cheeks to tease him. when Laxus grunted in annoyance, Freed adjusted himself and slowly pushed his dick into the warm hole presented to him.

He moved slow and carefully, knowing that Laxus neither needed nor wanted him to wait. His thrusting was as slow as he could handle, intending to draw out protests from his fiancé for the lack of speed.

Bringing his lips back to his lover's neck, he began to suck and bite at a particularly delicious looking part of the other man's skin. He kept his pace even and controlled, though the temptation to speed up and fuck his fiancé as fast as possible was rising. When another crackle of lightning lit up the room, the sight of Laxus' clenched jaw but satisfied smile was enough to remind him of why he was moving as slow as he was.

Still, the need for pleasure was too high for him not to act. The rune mage grabbed Laxus by the hips and pulled hum closer, purposefully aiming for his prostate. The tightness of his ass was fantastic, every thrust driving both men insane. But Freed refused to break before Laxus, who he knew was moments away from giving in.

"Dammit, move!" Laxus groaned, eyes clenching shut as Freed slammed against his sweet-spot.

"You know I like bringing us both to the brink of insanity."

In protest, Laxus pushed back on Freed's cock as hard as he could; it seemed to take Freed by surprise if the loud moan was anything to go by. Seemingly having made his fiancé realise his own need, Laxus grinned slightly as Freed began to speed up in his thrusts and began to put more power behind them.

The room was filled with the sound of thunder, moaning and a gentle clapping whenever Freed's hips pressed against Laxus' ass. The rune mage bent over his fiancé, groaning when the other man moaned loudly and his insides clenched around Freed's cock. The rune mage pulled him closer as his thrusting got faster and faster.

Their moans got louder and louder, the power behind each thrust growing. Laxus tried to keep his sounds of pleasure at bay, clenching his teeth as he felt the rising orgasm grow in his dick. Freed noticed the clenched jaw when the room was lit up by the lightning again, not happy with anything less than hearing his fiancé's full enjoyment. With a small smirk, he removed one hand from Laxus' hips and wrapped it around the spasming member between the slayer's large thighs, which seemed to be shaking slightly from pleasure.

"AH! Shit! F-fuuck." Laxus moaned, eyes flittering shut in the pleasure brought by Freed's expert hand work. "Gonna cum. Shit!"

"Not long, see if we can do it together." Freed breathed huskily into Laxus' ears.

"Trying to. Hurry up."

Lightning danced across the storming ocean again, illuminating both men in their act of intimacy. Freed continued jerking his fiancé off, making sure that the blonde was feeling as much pleasure as he possibly could. Laxus was pushing back and meeting Freed at every thrust, both men driven insane with pleasure by the actions.

Without warning, the pleasure became too much for Laxus. He shuddered, roared out in ecstasy and clenched his fists as an orgasm overtook his body. Spurt after spurt of cum erupted from the head of his cock, the slayer shivering slightly.

As Laxus' body was rocked by his orgasm, his insides clenched and tightened around Freed's dick as he thrusted forward again. The rune mages eyes widened at the sudden tightness, a moan sliding out of his lips as he matched the orgasm. He collapsed downwards, his strong body failing under the pleasure as he allowed himself to fall onto his fiancé's large back.

"Shit." Laxus panted again when his orgasm subsided. He looked over his shoulder and grabbed Freed's head gently, bringing it closer so he could plant a quick kiss on the side of his face. "Guess you liked what I said, then?"

"I suppose I did." Freed panted with a small yawn. "It was romantic, even if unintentional."

"Well, I am a charmer. So's my biology I guess." Laxus chuckled. "We made a bit of a mess in 'ere, didn't we?"

"That we did. But we can clean it tomorrow morning. I don't want to do it tonight." Freed laughed slightly. "So, do you want to go to sleep now, or watch the storm for a little while longer."

"Give me a couple minutes, you can go now if you want." Laxus smiled.

He felt Freed push himself off his back, Laxus doing the same and standing up straight. Both men adjusted their sweatpants, Laxus wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. They shared a short, sweet kiss. They stood in each other's arms for a few moments longer, before Freed pulled away with a large yawn. He patted the larger man's bicep, stepping back and towards their bedroom.

"Goodnight, Laxus." He smiled.

"Night Freed."

The thunder god was left alone, leaning on the table again as he watched the storm. A warmth was spread through his body as he watched the spectacle, only growing when he stood up again and looked towards the bedroom his fiancé was now in. When another streak of lightning hit the ocean and a growl of thunder filled the room, Laxus found himself smiling.

Freed really was just as good, if not better, than lightning.


End file.
